Innocence and Rebellion
by maggieinthesky
Summary: Él: rebelde de nacimiento, músico, mujeriego, adinerado. Ella: inocente en todo sentido, muy madura, apasionada por la literatura.   Él apuesta la inocencia de ella, perdiendo su corazón. EXB TH
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia es mía, y los personajes con sus descripciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight. No al plagio**

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por abandonar otras historias, pero así soy yo, empiezo unas, termino otras, espero poder ponerme al día que todas así las termino de una buena vez! jaja, las quiero chicas, gracias por leerme, esta es una de las mejores historias que me tocó todo porque no es el típico Edward, y nada, tengo una obsesión con los bajistas.

_Maggie _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

Era una tarde aburrida para Bella Swan, vaya, que raro. Se la pasaba entre libros, lápices y cuadernos, incluso de vez en cuando dibujando. No salía muy a menudo de su habitación, y si lo hacía era debido a alguna petición de sus padres, quienes aún tenían esperanzas en una posible vida social para su hija. Charlie la observaba por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación. Ella leía uno de aquellos libros de novelas, con páginas y páginas que parecían interminables. Reneé suspiró de decepción enviándole una tibia brisa al hombro de Charlie. Éste se giró hacia su mujer.

— ¿Crees que seguirá así toda su vida? —susurró Reneé.

Charlie negó.

— No lo sé cariño, pero ella siempre fue así, adora todo lo que tenga que ver con la lectura y la escritura, supongo que no debemos entrometernos en algo que ella ama tanto.

Ella asintió comprendiendo.

— Ayer por la tarde, cuando ella salió a comprar libros, encontré esto en su escritorio— dijo Reneé acercándole un volante.

**CURSOS LITERARIOS - TURNOS MATUTINOS Y NOCTURNOS**

**"Apenda a manejar su imaginación"**

**INTERESADOS: 5567-6433**

— ¿Donde es? —preguntó Charlie interesado.

— Llamé y es algo lejos, pero no demasiado, tendrá que tomar sólo un autobús.

— ¿Llamaste?

Charlie estaba sorprendido.

— Por supuesto, llamé para inscribirla, pero el cupo matutino estaba lleno, decidí anotarla en el nocturno antes de que se llenara también, sé que ella querría ir.

— ¿Porque no nos habría avisado si tenía tantas ganas de ir?

Reneé negó sin saber que contestar.

— ¿Cuando empezaría?

— Esta noche, pero no sé como decirle...

Ambos observaron a la muchacha despreocupada aún tirada sobre su cama, leyendo como si todo dependiese de ello. Charlie sonrió y empujó la puerta, ganándose la atención de Bella, quien bajó el libro para mirarlos.

— ¿Pasó algo papá?

— Bueno, este... tenemos una sorpresa para tí, cariño.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— Encontré algo que tal vez pueda llegar a ponerte feliz —sonrió Reneé

— Ya mamá, dime que es.

Reneé le mostró el volante y Bella no comprendió que quiso decirle.

— Tu madre acaba de anotarte para que vayas —rió Charlie.

La sorpresa de Bella se convirtió en absoluta felicidad y se tiró a los brazos de los dos.

— Quería anotarme, pero sé que a ustedes no les agrada que esté siempre haciendo lo mismo, y que no me relacione mucho con la gente... —dijo muy rápido.

— Tranquila Bells, aceptaríamos cualquier cosa que a tí te guste, y prepárate que tus clases comienzan esta noche

Bella se sorprendió ante las palabras de su madre.

— ¿Esta noche? —casi gritó.

— Sí, tienes clases de diez a once y media, iremos a por tí hasta que podamos comprarte un coche si quieres, no hay necesidad de que vuelvas sola, cariño.

— Oh, no te preocupes mamá, se manejarme en autobús tranquilamente, no hay necesidad de gastos en un coche, sabes que ni siquiera lo usaría.

Charlie rió.

Además, el presupuesto de la familia Swan últimamente había sido algo apretado, Reneé iba y venía dando clases de piano en algunos institutos y Charlie aún conservaba algun dinero de sus épocas de músico. Sí, los padres de Bella siempre habían estado ligados con la música, sobretodo su padre. Charlie adoraba todos los recuerdos de su adolescencia, su guitarra, su pasión por las buenas bandas, era el día de hoy en el que nadie podría separarlo de su hermoso bajo. Siempre había sido su adoración.

La casa de los Swan era justa para ellos, algo pequeña, pero confortable, dos habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina y el salón, justo para una familia de tres integrantes. Bella no tenía mucho en su habitación, no era amante de la tecnología ni nada de eso, asi que se limitaba a tener bibliotecas llenas de libros y una buena lámpara en su escritorio para escribir por las noches, eso era todo.

— Bueno, el deber me llama —rió Charlie caminando escaleras abajo.

Reneé y Bella rodaron los ojos, justo antes de escuchar como Charlie enchufaba la guitarra al amplificador de la sala y comenzaba a entonar algunas notas tranquilas.

— Jamás lo liberaremos de su juventud —bromeó Bella.

— Y a tí nunca de tu maduréz —rió su madre.

Bella rodó los ojos y se encaminó a su habitación sonriendo.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente al edificio en el cuál aprendería todo lo que a ella siempre le había gustado acerca del mundo literario.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que venga por tí? —preguntó su padre algo preocupado mientras

Bella bajaba del coche. Ella negó con una sonrisa.

— Bien, cuidate mucho cariño, te esperaremos despiertos con la cena.

— Adios papá.

Ingresó al edificio sin saber hacia donde ir, no habia mucha gente, supuso a que se debía al turno nocturno, o tal vez todos ya se encontraban en sus salones. Tomó la publicidad del lugar esperando que le de algún indicio de hacia donde ir y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin saber hacia donde ir. Quiso preguntarle a alguien si sabía como llegar hacia donde ella quería pero su timidéz pudo más, además la gente allí casi le doblaba en edad y se sentía algo reprimida por eso,

— Lo siento cariño —le llamó una mujer con una preciosa voz —, ¿sabes como llegar al salón de literatura?, estoy algo perdida.

Bella levantó su mirada y sonrió automáticamente ante la sonrisa tierna de la mujer, la cual supuso que tendría unos 35 años, no parecía muy vieja, su rostro en forma de corazón era tan bonito como su cabello caramelo y sus ojos verdes. Por un momento deseo que la tierra se la tragase, si una mujer era así de bella casi a los 40 que le esperaba a Bella y su patético cabello marrón y ojos chocolates.

— Le diría con gusto, pero también estoy perdida —respondió Bella sonrojada luego de un minuto de silencio por parte de ambas.

— Oh bueno, no habrá problema con que me acompañes a averiguar donde estamos entonces. Soy Esme Cullen —dijo la mujer estirando su pequeña mano frente a Bella quien no tardó en tomarla y darle un apretón cariñoso.

— Isabella Swan —respondió.

* * *

><p><em>Parte dos.<em>

— Hey chicos —saludó Edward traspasando la puerta del amplio Garage.

Emmett palmeó la espalda de su amigo en respuesta y Jasper se apresuró para chocar puños con los dos.

— Tenemos todo listo _—_se emocionó Emmett mientras corria hacia su batería. Jasper corrió a la guitarra y Edward se acomodó ágilmente en el bajo.

Todos sonrientes. Era algo con lo que soñaban de chicos, formar su propia banda, y ahora, con 19 años, prácticamente tenían la vida que querían. Todos estaban llenos de lujos, la familia Hale tenía millones en su cuenta por empresas bancarias, y Jasper se aprovechaba de los viajes diarios de sus padres para utilizar su popularidad en la Universidad creando las mejores fiestas en su casa que cualquier alumno promedio llegaría a pagar en años.

Emmett se limitaba a alardear la compañía de autos de su tío abuelo, sus padres lo apoyaban en cualquier capricho, cosa de lo que él estaba totalmente acostumbrado, su más reciente adquisición gracias a sus padres fue nada más y nada menos que la prima de Jasper, Rosalie Hale, una joven modelo curvilínea, rubia, voluptuosa y de impresionantes ojos celestes que los Mc Carty prácticamente le regalaron para su cumpleaños.

Y por último Edward. Criado sólo por su madre Esme Cullen, su padre actualmente residía en Londres, Inglaterra, por cuestiones laborales, y él hace más de cinco largos años que no lo veía. A pesar de su corta edad era un gran fan de la cerveza y fumaba a por montones, su cuenta bancaria era enorme, pero sólo vestía chaquetas de cuero, pantalones negros o rasgados, incluso remeras de bandas que compraba por internet, nunca se preocupaba por su imagen ni por causar una buena impresión, salvo cuando quería conquistar a una chica.

Entre los tres eran los peores rompecorazones en lo que del sexo femenino se refería. Las relaciones no duraban más de un mes, incluso en su mayoría eran relacionadas sólo con sexo, diversión y nada más, podían usar tantas chicas como lo disponían, y eso lo controlaban orgullosos.

Tocaron juntos por horas, no le preocupaban volver tarde, sus padres nunca los controlaban, pero aún así decidieron continuar al otro día. Se despidieron y cada uno se montó en sus flamantes coches hacia sus casas.

Edward observó perderse en la carretera a Jasper en su Porshe plata y a Emmett en su Jeep azul y se subió a su Volvo negro luego de asegurarse de que nada se le olvidaba, aún así, regresaría mañana al Garage que le pertenecía a la actual chica de Jasper, Alice.

Aceleró a toda velocidad mientras la típica lluvia de la ciudad le dificultaba cada vez más la visión, cortó camino por calles en contramano y salteó varios semáforos en rojo. Digamos que para Edward había cosas peores que un par de multas. Aparcó ágilmente en la entrada de su casa y corrió dentro intentando en vano de resguardarse de la torrencial lluvia. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y no tuvo mejor idea que sacudirse el cabello en la mitad de la sala.

— ¡Oye! —lo pilló su madre—. Sé todo lo rebelde que quieras pero ten cuidado con mi alfombra—regañó con un deje de simpatía en su voz.

Edward rodó los ojos y Esme sonrió, dándole un toque de luz a su precioso rostro en forma de corazón.

— Que raro levantada tan tarde mamá —comentó Edward caminado hacia el baño a por una toalla.

Esme lo siguió.

— No bastará con una toalla para secarte cariño, tendrás que bañarte y lo sabes.

Edward suspiró asintiendo.

— ¿Cuando llegará el día que dejes de controlarme?—bromeó.

— Será el día en el cual decidas ser un poco más maduro, tal vez.

Él la ignoró, tomó un par de toallas, cerró la puerta casi en las narices de su madre y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

— Al menos puedes bañarte solo —rió Esme obteniendo un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta.

Esta por demasía advertir el lujo al que pertenecía la casa o prácticamente "mansión" de la familia Cullen. Esme tenía muy buen sentido del diseño y arquitectura y lo emprendió en su gran casa, dejándola completamente hermosa. Claro está que a Edward no lo satisfacia pero tampoco odiaba la decoración en su hogar, puesto a que él normalmente se encontraba en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo y ese santuario era totalmente diferente al resto de la decoración de la casa. CDs, paredes rojo y negro, posters de bandas, equipos de audio, su guitarra y su bajo, amplificadores y una gran y confortable cama, todo lo que él necesitaba en su habitación.

Al salir de su baño, Esme lo esperaba con la cena lista en la mesa. Edward entrecerró los ojos de extrañeza ante el horario en el cual su madre había preparado la cena.

— También acabo de llegar—respondió Esme encongiéndose de hombros.

Eso convirtió la mueca de Edward en una de asombro.

— Parece que no recuerdas cuando te conté donde iría —se decepcionó ella.

Edward intentó hacer memoria, pero la verdad es que en la mañana no le prestaba mucha atención a su madre, ella solía hacer cosas muy aburridas para su gusto.

— Te ayudaré, una palabra: Literatura— sonrió Esme.

Él se estiró sobre la silla bufando. Pero luego notó algo.

— ¿Literatura a la madrugada?

— Bueno, los cursos de noche me convienen más que los matutinos, sabes que tan ocupada estoy algunos días, pero por las noches tú nunca estás, y yo no quiero estar aquí aburrida, entonces me inscribí en el de las diez de la noche.

— ¿Diez de la noche? Mamá, ¡son las dos de la madrugada!

— Me hice de una nueva amiga, y luego de clases nos quedamos hablando y bueno, se nos pasaron las horas, pero en fin, es una hermosa chica.

— ¿Chica?

Edward tenía incertidumbre, se suponía que ese tipo de cursos sólo iba gente bueno, un poco mayor.

— Ajá, tiene 18 años, es muy bonita y tiene mucho talento con la literatura, deberías conocerla, sé que se llevarían bien...

— Oh no mamá, nada de eso, sabes que clase de chicas me gustan y las nerds no entran en eso —cortó Edward

Esme rodó los ojos ante la estupidéz de su hijo.

— Dices eso porque no la conoces, luego te arrepentirás. ¿Terminaste?— él asintió y ella tomó el plato casi vacio—. Hasta mañana— finalizó dirigiendose hacia la cocina.

Edward no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar y con, aún, una mueca de incertidumbre caminó a paso lento hacia las escaleras, con la vista enfocada en su habitación.

— ¡Hey, dormilón! —resonó una voz profunda en la habitación.

Edward pegó un buen salto cayéndo directamente de cara al piso. La estruendosa risa de Emmett se hizo presente.

— Maldita sea —dijo aún adormilado—, te mataré Emmett.

— Ya, ya, siempre tan amigable en las mañanas. Oye, levanta tu feo culo, llegaremos tarde a la práctica y tengo el tiempo contado para estar con mi Rose.

Edward resopló mientras se levantaba estirando todos sus músculos agarrotados.

— ¿Mi madre te dejó entrar? —preguntó mientras se calzaba sus jeans desgastados y una sudadera negra.

— Claro que si cabeza de chorlito, tu madre me ama, es más, iba a mi casa a visitar a mi madre. ¿Ya estás listo?

El peli-cobrizo lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió al baño.

— Bien, allá tú señorita, cuando termines de maquillarte tu hermoso rostro te espero en el auto.

— ¡Ya déjalo Emmett! vamos, eres insoportable —refunfuñó Edward dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguido de Emmett.

— ¿Que tocaremos hoy? —preguntó el cobrizo una vez en el carro.

— No lo sé, improvisar supongo, como siempre. Ah, por cierto, tu madre antes de irse dijo que te avisara si podías ir a recogerla después de su clase de literatura o algo así, mencionó que su carro no funcionaba bien y que lo llevó al taller.

Edward resopló.

— ¿Y por qué no tomó mi coche?

Emmett rió.

— ¿Estás de broma? Amas más a tu coche que a tu vida, y las madres respetan eso.

— Genial, tendré que regresar a casa, tomar el coche e ir a por ella.

— No esta mal que le regales un favor de vez en cuando, ella siempre hace todo por tí.

Edward se quedó pensativo, pero no pudo responder a eso. Emmett tenía razón.


	2. Capítulo 2

****La historia es mía, y los personajes con sus descripciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight.********No al plagio****

Aún no estamos en sábado, pero no me pude contener de venir un día antes a actualizar. Gracias por los Reviews, aunque fueron poquitos no importa, yo sé que hay muchas lectoras fantasmas por ahí que van a estar contentas de que actualice. Un nuevo capítulo, si me tratan bien puedo venir antes del próximo sábado a traerles el tercero ¿Que dicen? apuesto a que les gusta la idea ;) En fin, no las molesto más, disfruten de su lectura. AH! y Edward será muy diferente al que estamos acostumbradas, sólo eso.

_Maggie_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>

Bella llegó veinte minutos tarde a clase de literatura esa noche. Su padre tenía una reunión con sus viejos amigos y su madre daba clases, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a tomar el autobús, que por lo cierto llegó demasiado tarde a la parada y Bella, entre tropezones y caídas debido a la tormenta incesante que se había desatado, además de que se salteó el lugar donde debía bajar, tuvo que caminar varios metros para llegar hasta el curso.

Abrió la puerta de la clase y varios se dieron vuelta para verla. Pudo sentir sus mejillas calientes de la vergüenza.

— Bella, cariño ¿que te ha sucedido? —preguntó una preocupada Esme acercándose.

Los demás en la clase volvieron a lo que hacían.

— No te preocupes Esme, sólo que fuera llueve como nunca —rió.

Pero no le hizo gracia, menos cuando Bella estornudó fuertemente.

— Deberías ir a casa, ¿puede tu madre venir a por tí?

Bella negó.

— Vine en autobús, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

— No te ves muy bien, creo que pescaste un buen resfriado, ven, te enseñaré lo que hicimos mientras no estabas.

* * *

><p><em>Parte dos<em>

— Por fin llegan —exclamó Alice al ver a Edward y Emmett parados en la puerta de su garage—, Jasper casi me infarta de la cantidad de veces que dijo "estos hijos de puta"

— Hubieramos llegado antes —dijo Emmett mientras entraban—, pero alguien tenía que arreglarse antes de venir.

Edward gruñó.

— Y menos mal que lo hizo —interrumpió Alice—, porque hoy traje de invitadas a unas amigas mías, están todas solteras y todas quieren conocer al bajista —finalizó guiñándole a Edward.

Emmett rió.

— Con un poco de suerte hoy Eddie va a tener fiesta.

— ¿Quien va a tener fiesta? — preguntó Jasper haciendo su aparición.

— Edward.

— Oh, ya era hora. ¿Hace cuanto que no estás con una buena amigo?

— Yo diría que unos 2 meses, ¿recuerdas a Kate? —rió Emmett

— ¿Y a Irina? —se burló Jasper.

— ¡Ya basta!, no discuto mi vida sexual con un par de enamorados como ustedes.

— OHHH, Eddie no se ha enamorado.

— Ya caerás Edward —apuntó Jasper— y para entonces ya no nos burlaremos de tí por estar con una diferente por semana.

— No lo creo, ya qué, todo eso de amor y romance y caminar de la mano no va conmigo.

Alice rodó los ojos.

— Confío en que si no cambiaste hasta ahora no lo harás, Edward.

— Muchas gracias Allie, por eso estuviste conmigo antes de estar con el idiota de Jasper.

— Ya, ya, no me lo recuerden.

— Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿que tocaremos hoy?

Jasper buscó entre sus carpetas de notas y sacó unas hojas.

— Tenía pensado practicar la que veníamos componiendo, pero es viernes, asi que podemos hacer algún cover de _Green Day_ o los _Foo Fighters_, para divertirnos.

Edward y Emmett asintieron.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones, Edward tomó posición de su bajo y lo conectó al amplificador. Emmett se ubicó en la batería y probó varias veces los platillos y Jasper conectó su guitarra. Alice escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta y se esfumó del garage.

Jasper comenzó las primeras notas de _"When I come around" _y enseguida sus amigos se sumaron a la música. Iban terminando la canción cuando Alice cruzó el umbral de la puerta del garage con dos chicas tras ella, una de ellas rubia y de imponentes ojos celestes, alta y flaca, la otra un poco más bajita, castaña y de ojos verdes. Edward sonrió y presionó más fuerte los últimos acordes del bajo provocando que la castaña riera.

Las chicas aplaudieron.

— ¡Rose! —gritó Emmett cuando su chica se avalanzó sobre él para besarlo sin control —, pensé que no te vería hasta la noche...

— También yo, pero cancelé mis planes, Alice me dijo de venir a verlos, y aquí estoy —sonrió la rubia —, ella es Sophia, es compañera mía en el modelaje, quise traer a una amiga, puesto a que todavía hay alguien libre en el grupo —bromeó.

— Jas, ¿te dije que amo cuando tocas la guitarra? —provocó Alice.

Jasper sonrió viendo el punto de su novia y se acercó a ella.

— No hay nadie en casa hoy — le susurró.

— ¿Que ya se van? —preguntó Emmett—, ¡pero si apenas empezamos!

— ¡Oh vamos Emmett, ensayamos todos los días, hoy es viernes y quiero sexo! —refunfuñó Jasper.

Todos rieron. En especial Edward. Quien pudo sentir la mirada de la castaña sobre él.

— Si fuera por mí pienso igual que tú, Jas, pero miralos —señaló a Edward y a Sophia—, ¿no crees que dejarlos solos cuando ni siquiera se conocen es fiable?

Jasper rodó los ojos mientras Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Edward ya sabe como manejar estas situaciones, por suerte es muy directo con todo esto, eso nos ahorra el trabajo de tener que presentarlos, ahora ¡Todo el mundo fuera!, mañana nos vemos a las 4 de la tarde para ensayar.

Emmett casi se atraganta.

— ¡¿Cuatro de la tarde? es sábado Jasper, déjame dormir unas horas más...

— Bueno, será a las 7 y no más.

Edward tomó su bajo, lo guardó cuidadosamente y salió fuera, detrás de todos los demás. Miró su reloj, eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde, demasiado temprano aún, su madre ya debía estar en el curso, o tal vez seguía en la casa de Emmett e iría al curso un poco más tarde, pero no sabía, lo único seguro es que estaba solo en casa. Solo y aburrido.

— Vamos Edward, irás a tu linda casita, y si quieres dormir el rato que yo no te dejé lo harás —rió Emmett dentro del coche con Rosalie a su lado y Sophia en el asiento trasero.

Edward se sentó al lado de la castaña y sonrió.

— Gracias Emmett.

Su amigo arrancó el coche y Edward pudo ver exactamente cuando una mano de Rosalie se dirigía directamente a la entre pierna de Emmett para acariciarlo. Desvió inmediatamente la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes.

— Hola Edward —sonrió Sophia.

— Un gusto conocerte. ¿Sophia, cual es tu apodo? supongo que no te dirán Sophia, ¿o si?

— Bueno —dijo pegándose a Edward— Soph es muy ordinario, pero si quieres puedes inventarme uno tú... —insinuó.

Edward juró que pudo escuchar un jadeo de parte de Rosalie y una maldición de parte de Emmett quien repetía "estoy manejando, amor" a cada rato. Esto ya se ponía un poco caluroso. Y lo fue más cuando se fijó en como Sophia mordía su labio provocativamente. La tomó de los hombros y la empujó contra el asiento mientras presionaba sus labios con los de ella fuertemente. Sophia lo jaló del pelo varias veces y Edward respondió mordiéndola suavemente.

— Ejem —interrumpió Emmett—. Los dejaría en paz, pero recuerden que están en mi auto y que ya llegamos a tu casa, Edward.

El cobrizo se reincorporó y tiró de la mano de Sophia para que lo acompañase hacia la puerta. Pudo escuchar el auto de Emmett desaparecer mientras abría rápidamente la entrada entre risitas por parte de la muchacha.

Una vez dentro, la llevó hacia el sillón de la sala de estar, donde pudo notar la impresión del rostro de la chica ante tanto lujo.

— Sí, mi padre es empresario, le pagan bien —explicó un segundo antes de tirarse sobre ella para acorrararla en el sillón.

— ¿Y tu madre? —preguntó Sophia entre jadeos mientras Edward le besaba el cuello.

— Es bastante, independiente. Pero eso no importa ahora —cortó estampando sus labios en los suyos.

Sophia enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward y se frotó contra él mientras se besaban. Él gruñó jadeante.

— Eres buena.

— Y aún no haz visto la mejor parte —susurró en su oído.

Edward se estremeció y comenzó a tocarla bajo la ropa, notó su plano estómago, era flaca, y con unos grandes pechos, bajó por su vientre y pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica, quien se apegó más a él cuando le apretó las nalgas presionando su enorme erección contra ella. Sophia soltó un grito de satisfacción. Y sin poder contenerse más, bajó sus pantalones liberando su miembro y ella levantó su falda. Edward se deshizo sonriente de la ropa interior de ella.

— Espero que tomes precauciones —advirtió Edward segundos antes de embestirla con mucha fuerza.

Sophia se encorvó hacia él.

— Tienes suerte conmigo, cariño, tomo la píldora desde los quince —dijo con dificultad ante el deseo.

_Well, I don't ever want to feel like I did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all the way, I don't ever want to feel like i did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all the way._

Edward se despertó de golpe y por acto reflejo tanteó a su alrededor en la búsqueda de su celular, se encontró en la sala, tirado en el sillón, semi desnudo y solo. De las ventanas ya no entraba luz del Sol y de golpe sintió que algo había olvidado. Tomó su celular y contestó.

— ¡EDWARD! —gritó su madre desesperada—, por fin contestas, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo.

— No mamá —contestó aclarándo su garganta—, estoy perfecto.

Si tan solo supiera.

— Escucha, sé que es media hora temprano pero ¿puedes venir a recogerme ahora? es que Bella no se siente bien y creo que deberiamos llevarla a su casa ahora.

— ¿Bella?

— Oh por Dios, odio que no me escuches cuando te hablo, si, Bella.

— _Esme, de en serio, no es necesario, puedo regresar en autobús, no le molestes _—se escuchó una fina voz tras la de su madre, seguido de un estornudo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Bien, iré ahora.

— Muchas gracias cariño.

— Sí, sí —contestó antes de cortar.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras observaba a su alrededor. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió las prendas que le faltaban, pudo sentir un ardor en su espalda cuando se colocó la sudadera, supuso que Sophia lo había rasguñado y no le dió mucha importancia, agarró las llaves del coche y su celular y salió fuera pegandose bien al calor de la sudadera, vaya que hacía frío esa noche.

Una vez dentro del coche encendió la calefacción, colocó uno de sus CDs favoritos y avanzó a máxima velocidad por las calles.

* * *

><p><em>Parte tres<em>

Fuera del edificio Bella tiritaba, Esme le había dado su bufanda y sus guantes para mantenerla caliente, pero ella decía que no tenía tanto frío, estaba sudando. La mujer posó su mano maternalmente sobre la frente de Bella y se preocupó ante la temperatura de la joven.

— Estás volando de fiebre, Bella. Cuando llegues a casa dile a tu madre que te prepare una sopa y no salgas de la cama. ¿Sí?

Bella asintió justo antes de notar la presencia de un flamante Volvo plateado estacionarse junto a ellas.

— Es mi hijo —anunció Esme abriendo la puerta para ella.

Bella entró de golpe y suspiró al acurrucarse en el asiento trasero, la calefacción daba un clima perfecto dentro del coche.

— Hola —dijo Edward al borde de la risa ante la reacción de la muchacha.

— Hola, gracias por llevarme, de verdad, no debiste... —estornudó.

Esme se acomodó en el asiento delantero al lado de su hijo y se le quedó mirando un rato largo, analizándolo con la mirada. Edward se sintió incómodo y desvió la mirada hacia la calle para arrancar el coche.

— ¿Donde vives, Bella? —preguntó Esme.

— Calle 74, en Forks —respondió adormilada. El aroma del coche la mareaba.

— ¿Forks? está algo lejos de Port Angeles, Bella, ¿como llegas a clase tan rápido a veces?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— A veces tengo suerte con el autobús.

— ¿Y no tienes coche? —se animó a preguntar Edward.

— Mis padres no disponen del dinero necesario para regalarme uno, y tampoco lo necesito, no salgo mucho de casa —contestó algo incómoda, sabía que ellos eran gente de dinero y no quería quedar como una pobre niña.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Esme.

— Me gustaría decir que sí, Esme. Pero no me estoy sintiendo bien ahora.

Edward gruñó, lo único que faltaba era que la chica lo contagiase. Su madre lo miró reprobatoriamente.

— ¿Qué? —se defendió—, debo practicar, la banda me necesita sano, no enfermo.

Bella supuso a que se refería Edward por lo que se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que pasaba a su lado por la ventana, se abrazó a su campera, que por la lluvia estaba aún muy fría y tosió un par de veces, rompiéndo el corazón de Esme, quien se quitó su abrigo y se lo tendió a la muchacha. Bella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— Puedes usarlo, sé que tienes frío, aún estás algo mojada, no te preocupes, acá se está a gusto con la calefacción.

Bella aceptó el abrigo y se acomodó en su asiento, le parecía totalmente descortéz quedarse dormida, pero estaba muy agotada, asi que se decidió por cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco abrigada con el saco de Esme.

— ¿Ensayaron? —Preguntó Esme.

— Ajá —se limitó a contestar Edward.

— ¿Hasta que hora?

— No recuerdo.

— ¿Rosalie volvió a llevar una amiga?

Edward refunfuñó por lo bajo cuando un motociclista casi toca su coche e ignoró la pregunta de su madre.

— Debería darte vergüenza.

— No sé a que te refieres.

— Claro que sabes, si te hubieses visto a un espejo antes de venir lo sabrías.

Por acto reflejo Edward observó su imagen en el espejo del coche y notó su pelo revuelto, sus ojos verdes, su naríz recta, sus labios finos, su mandíbula cuadrada, nada del otro mundo, excepto por el gran cardenal en su cuello. Maldijo para adentro, Sophia había sido demasiado salvaje.

— No paso nada —aclaró Edward.

— Y yo me chupo el dedo.

Esme rodó los ojos, Edward no contestó.

— Mira, no me interesa tu vida sexual, pero sólo quiero lo mejor para tí, y si vas de relación en relación nunca encontraras a alguien con quien ir en serio.

— Con ella voy en serio —contestó sin pensar.

Esme analizó la expresión de su hijo.

— Bien, quiero conocerla —puntualizó.

— Es muy temprano aún...

— No es ella, Edward, no la encontraste, fue solamente otro ligue, y si sigues así juro por Dios que comenzaré a regañarte.

— Oh, por Dios, cállate, tengo una vida, no quieras pertenecer a todo lo que es mío, mis amigos, mis líos, mis amores, mis relaciones, MÍOS, todos MÍOS, y no comienzes con que si papá estuviera aquí, porque si papá estuviese aquí yo de igual manera fumaría, tomaría y tendría sexo con todas las mujeres que quiera porque yo soy así, y no podrás cambiarlo—contestó Edward realmente enfadado.

Esme frunció los labios conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana del coche.

Bella había escuchado toda la conversación, y se sintió muy mal por Esme, ella era una mujer maravillosa, una madre perfecta en todo sentido, nunca la defraudaría.

— Aquí es —susurró Bella unos minutos más tarde.

—Cuidate mucho cariño, no vayas a clase mañana —sonrió Esme.

— No se preocupe, mañana ya estaré mucho mejor, gracias por traerme.

Edward se encogió de hombros desinteresado y desvió su mirada a la pequeña pero acojedora casa de la castaña.

Bella le devolvió el abrigo a Esme y bajó del coche tiritando, justo a tiempo de que su padre, al verla, saliera corriendo de la casa para socorrerla.

— Oh cariño, con tu madre estabamos muy preocupados, llovió demasiado justo cuando te fuiste...

Bella se abrazó fuertemente a su padre luego de soltar un débil estornudo.

Esme, quien miraba la escena desde el coche, se bajó luego de colocarse su abrigo y saludó amablemente al padre de Bella.

— Soy Esme Cullen, compañera de Bella en literatura—dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Charlie la tomó.

— Charlie Swan, soy el padre de Bella.—contestó con una sonrisa de gratitud—, realmente aprecio que la haya traído, mi esposa aún no regresa y ella dispone del coche a estas horas.

Esme asintió.

— No se preocupe Charlie, lo importante es que Bella esté bien de salud, ahora mismo debería irse a la cama.

Charlie volvió a agradecerle y abrazado a su hija entraron juntos a la casa.

Edward bufó dentro del coche cuando vió al padre de Bella abrazándola como a un tesoro preciado. Él nunca había recibido un trato así de parte de su padre, en realidad, nunca llegó a tener un abrazo ni siquiera una sonrisa sincera. Pero no estaba celoso de Bella por eso, le resultaba patético que teniendo 18 años aquella muchacha se dejara consentir por su "papi", apostaría cualquier cosa a que ella aún era virgen y su vida giraba sólo en torno de los libros que leía a través de sus aburridos ojos chocolate, nada le atraía de ella, ni siquiera su pequeña y débil figura, ni su espeso y brilloso cabello castaño, era como ver a una niña más. Una niña.

Cuando regresaron, Esme bajó del coche y entró a la casa antes de esperar que Edward estacionara el auto en la cochera, como solía hacer. Edward gruñó ante la actitud de su madre y unos minutos después la siguió.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: La canción que toca la banda es "<em>When I come around" <em>de Green Day. La canción que suena como ringtone en el celular de Edward es "Under the Brigde" de los Red Hot Chili Peppers**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia es mía, y los personajes con sus descripciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight. No al plagio**

Quise volver hace MUCHO pero me encontré con la terrible situación de que mi mail fue hackeado y mi contraseña en fanfiction era irrecuperable. Me pase LARGO rato intentando recordarla buscando y buscando en historiales y demás cosas pero era inútil. Me sentía pésimo de no poder venir a decirles. Pero ahora volví, y aunque pasó mucho tiempo confío en que hay lindas lectoras esperando por mí. Sin más rodeos las dejo con el capítulo 3 de esta historia. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LOS AME TODOS! Nos leemos la semana que viene con otro capi.

_Maggie_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Bella despertó mejor ese mañana. Desayunó junto a una sonriente Reneé que había sido ascendida en su puesto y un tranquilo Charlie, quien se encontraba tocando una de sus tan reconocidas canciones en la guitarra. Luego, tomó algunas de sus pertenencias y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Iré a por unos libros a la biblioteca. Me los han pedido en literatura —anunció.

Charlie dejó su guitarra cuidadosamente en el sofá.

—Yo te llevaré.

Bella frunció el ceño. Su padre rara vez la acompañaba a la biblioteca. De igual forma sonrió. No tendría que usar el transporte público.

Se despidieron de Reneé, salieron fuera y corriendo hacia el coche. Era un mediodía muy frío en Forks, la temperatura no debía alcanzar los 10 grados. Era raro en primavera, pero no en Forks.

Charlie se puso el cinturón y Bella lo imitó aún con el ceño fruncido por la cara iluminada y despreocupada de su padre.

—Ya papá, dime que te tiene tan feliz—soltó sin poder contenerse.

Charlie rió.

— ¿Tiene que haber una razón?

—¡Papá!

—Bien, bien, no te enojes cariño, es sólo que bueno… me he contactado con uno de mis viejos amigos y supuse que hoy sería un buen día para visitarlo…

—¿Tenías que traerme a mí? —se quejó Bella.

—¿Recuerdas a Billy Black? Era mi compañero de banda. Jugabas con su hijo Jacob cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Quién? No lo sé papá, sabes que no me llevo bien con todo eso de sociabilizar…

—Oh vamos Bells, ¡es importante para tu viejo! Comprendo que no recuerdes mucho cuando nos juntábamos con ellos, es decir, ¡Sólo tenías cuatro años!

—¡Cuatro años! —se sorprendió Bella

Charlie rió mientras avanzaba luego de que el semáforo diera verde.

—Te lo recompensaré, iremos a el lugar ese lleno de libros

—Biblioteca —replicó Bella

—Eso. Me acompañarás a visitar a los Black y estaremos de vuelta para tus clases literaturezcas —Bella rió—¿Qué te parece eh?

Charlie aparcó en la gran biblioteca de Port Ángeles y apagó el motor mientras observaba las expresiones de su hija.

—Bien, acepto —contestó luego de sentirse invadida por la ternura de su padre.

_Parte dos_

—Diga —exclamó Reneé al teléfono.

—Oh, usted debe ser la señora Swan. Llamo para ubicar a Bella. ¿Ella se encontraría en casa?

Reneé frunció el ceño ante una voz desconocida.

—Ella fue a la biblioteca. ¿Con quién hablo?

—Siento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Esme Cullen, soy compañera de su hija en literatura.

Reneé relajó su postura y sonrió. Bella le había hablado de ella.

—Oh claro, Esme.

—Sólo llamaba para comentarle a Bella que hoy no tendremos clases. Una de las estufas está provocando un escape de gas y deben solucionar el problema. Supongo que nos avisaran cuando podemos regresar, la profesora nos ha dejado un par de trabajos, podría llevárselos ahora…

—Oh no no no, no se preocupe Esme. Apenas Bella regrese la llevaré a buscarlos así pueden conversar. Muchas gracias por haber avisado, fue muy considerado de su parte.

—No gracias a usted, adiós Reneé.

—Adiós.

Esme colgó el auricular y continuó con las tareas de la casa. Nunca le habría gustado tener empleadas domésticas a pesar de que su marido haya insistido. Era una casa muy grande, si. Pero nada contra lo que no pudiera luchar. Además, tenía el día libre. Edward había huido por la madrugada. A eso de las tres. Lo único que Esme escuchó fueron algunas frases como _"Si está buena voy" _o _"No te preocupes Jazz, yo llevo mis cigarros y mi cuaderno de inspiración"_. Ella no dijo nada, siguió durmiendo. Su hijo ya era mayor de edad. Sí, le dolía que sea un rebelde sin causa, que no estudiara, que no fuera a la universidad a romperse el alma para ser alguien en un futuro. Se lo imaginó estudiando medicina, como ella siempre lo había soñado. Se lo imaginó como abogado tal vez, con su salvaje melena peinada pulcramente. Sonrió de pena. Su hijo podría haber sido tantas cosas en la vida, pero sólo veía un probable músico cantando acerca de lo buenas que son las drogas y que tan bien hace emborracharse. Patético. Lo peor de todo es que como él siempre decía, nunca iba a casarse, nunca iba a tener hijos, siempre iba a ser libre. Para tener sexo con quien él quisiera cuando quisiera. Doblemente patético.

Retomó las tareas y acomodó los trabajos que la profesora había dejado para ella y para Bella sobre la mesa de la sala. Podría preguntarle a Bella si quería quedarse a realizar los trabajos con ella, así no estaría tan sola ese día.

Sí, era una buena idea.

_Parte tres_

Pareciera que sí, pero en realidad a Edward no le agradaba siquiera un poco estar en conflicto con su madre. Ella siempre lo había respetado, pero ¡Cielos!, él sería una estrella de rock, las estrellas de rock definitivamente no se dejan pisotear siquiera por sus hormonales y testarudas madres.

Llegó al garaje por la madrugada, eran las tres, tal vez cuatro, no lo sabía, demasiado alcohol en su cerebro para comprobarlo. Prendió un cigarrillo y mientras expulsaba el humo golpeó la puerta de su amigo.

Jasper abrió con unos enormes ojos rojos. Edward rodó los ojos y bufó ante la mala pinta de su amigo.

—Vamos Jazz, tú eres el cantante, no puedes hacerte mierda.

—Cállate Edward, tú podrías ser tranquilamente tan cantante como yo.

Edward lo empujó para entrar, encontrándose a una semi-desnuda Alice recostada sobre el altoparlante conectado a la Gibson SG roja de Jasper. Soltó un gruñido molesto hasta que le vio irse y se tiró sobre uno de los sillones de cuero para reencontrarse con su amado bajo Fender Squier negro. A veces realmente lamentaba tenerlo lejos. Sí, tenía otros en su casa, pero "Beelak" era especial.

Jasper entró al garaje, pocos segundos luego de que Emmett se presentara en todo su esplendor. Raro, pero estaba sobrio. Al menos más sobrio que sus compañeros de banda.

—Oigan, recuerdo la vez esa que bebí de más, y todos los platillos comenzaron a girar solos, sin mencionar que no sabía donde carajos estaba el puto pedal, es mejor mantenerme despierto si vamos a tocar —confesó Emmett..

—Marica —rió Jasper.

Edward no se inmutó y Emmett se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Todo bien Ed? —preguntó al ver que su amigo estaba más serio de lo normal.

—¿Bien? ¡Perfecto! —ironizó

—¿Sucedió algo con Sophia? Rose me había dicho que era muy buena con todo eso de coj…

—¡Hey! Emmett, ya pasó ¿si? Estuvo bien, fue solo una de las tantas.

Jasper se sentó frente a ellos.

—Es otra cosa —dijo con seriedad —, tu jodido padre no querrá regresar, ¿verdad?

Edward palideció.

—¡Mierda, Jasper, NO! —gritó

—Lo siento —dijo riendo para alivianar el ambiente—, es que realmente no se me ocurre nada que no tenga que ver con problemas familiares…

—¡Ese es el punto! —dijo Edward—, tengo putos problemas familiares con mi madre.

Emmett rió fuertemente.

—¿Tu madre?, Edward, ¡es un pan de Dios!

—Ella, Emmett, yo no.

Jasper sonrió al suponer que sabía de lo que su amigo hablaba.

—¡Te engancho montándote a Sophia!

Edward suspiró y Emmett gritó de la sorpresa.

—Algo así. Estaba en ese puto curso de mierda, llamó para que la vaya a buscar porque su jodida amiguita se había enfermado por estar bajo la lluvia, fui a por ellas y descubrió un hermoso chupón en mi cuello. Luego comenzó con todo ese puto discurso acerca del maldito amor y el resto es historia..

—Puta madre —exclamó Jasper—, yo mataría a la vieja que se enfermó, fue sólo la culpa de ella en realidad.

—Ella no era una anciana —susurró al recordarla.

Emmett entornó los ojos al creer haberlo escuchado.

—¿Me jodes, Edward? ¿Quién jodidas mierdas va a un curso de literatura?, te doy una pista ¡LOS VIEJOS!

—Ella tiene 18.

Emmett y Jasper se sobresaltaron y prácticamente se lanzaron sobre Edward.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Está buena al menos? —preguntó Jasper

Edward frunció el ceño al recordar a la muchacha.

—No la vi lo suficientemente bien…

—Claro, estaban dentro del coche —comprendió Emmett.

—¿Hablaron al menos? —interrogó el rubio.

—Sólo cruzamos algunas palabras, ella estaba muy agradecida de que la lleve a su casa…

—¿Qué tal su voz?

Edward frunció los labios escondiendo una sonrisa. Que pregunta más estúpida.

—¿Su voz, Emmett? ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver su voz?

Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Edward, cariño, tienes mucho que aprender. La voz de la mujer te indica que tan buena puede llegar a estar, desnuda, claro. Están esas que te hablan lento, pausado, sensual, o las que hablan rápido y chilloso…

—Normal, la voz de ella era normal…

—¿Normal como, aguda, o normal como grave…?

—Ya basta Emmett, NOR-MAL —cortó Edward con ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Olía bien al menos? —preguntó Jasper

Edward recordó el aroma a fresias golpear su coche a penas que ella había entrado.

—Sí, olía como a dulce, fresias, jazmines, a… niña buena.

Emmett rió.

—¿Niña buena?, no te gustan las niñas buenas, Edward.

El cobrizo se pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Lo sé, por eso sé que ella jamás me gustaría. Es una niña de papá, vi la relación con su padre cuando la llevamos a su casa. A puesto que lo único que tiene es a sus padres y a sus libros, una auténtica nerd.

—Una nerd que podría estar buena…

—No me gustan las relaciones duraderas, y las chicas como ella definitivamente necesitan algo duradero. No ha entregado su virginidad todavía, no creo que lo haga en la primera cita…

—¡Alto ahí! —cortó Emmett—, ¿Cómo es eso que es virgen?

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Podía prácticamente oler su virginidad desde que entró al coche…

—¡Eso lo hace sólo más excitante, hermano! —rió Jasper—, serías el primero en todo, ella experimentaría cosas que nunca nadie le haya hecho sentir y sería sólo contigo. ¿No te da placer de sólo pensarlo?

Edward se estremeció y luego rió.

—Déjame en paz Jazz, puedo conseguirme cualquier chica cuando yo lo desee. Sólo un minuto y ellas están a mis pies…

—Un minuto y ellas están en tu verga, sería mejor dicho.

—Sólo no quería ser tan vulgar, pero sí Emmett, muchas gracias.

Emmett sonrió en respuesta. Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Si puedes tener en un minuto cualquier chica que desees, puedes con la nerd tranquilamente…

—No la deseo —respondió Edward.

—Podrías desearla, sólo debes conocerla un poco más…

—Las chicas como ella no me atraen.

Jasper y Emmett se observaron durante un segundo y Emmett dijo:

—Te damos un mes para que te quedes con la preciosa virginidad de la apasionada por la literatura.

Edward bufó.

—¿Qué les hace creer que lo haré?

Jasper se levantó del sillón y tomó a "Beelak" entre sus manos.

—Secuestraremos tu hermoso bajo y no te lo daremos jamás…

Edward tragó en seco y luego rió.

—Tengo muchos bajos…

—Ninguno como "Beelak" —canturreó Emmett.

—No permitiré que me lo quiten.

—Bien, Edward. El tiempo que tardes en estar con la tipa ésta lo usaremos para buscar un nuevo bajista para la banda, uno con huevos de verdad —finalizó Jasper.

Emmett sólo observó a Edward en respuesta, como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con Jasper. Edward se levantó y le temblaron las piernas, la banda era lo más importante que tenía.

—No me harían eso…

Jasper le palmeó el hombro.

—Un mes es mucho, ¿Qué te parecen dos semanas?

Edward quiso renegar, pero Emmett lo cortó.

—Tienes hasta entonces compañero, el tiempo corre.

Edward tomó a "Beelak" con toda sus fuerzas y se marchó a su Volvo.

—Par de hijos de puta —masculló con los ojos empañados por la bronca.

Les demostraría que podría con la nerd, se la llevaría a la cama, la dejaría y volvería a la banda como un "héroe" ya no tendrían que joderlo nunca más.


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia es mía, y los personajes con sus descripciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight. No al plagio**

Otro sábado, otro capítulo! Espero que les guste, lo terminé recién porque no pude escribir en la semana, estoy con muchos exámenes :( lo bueno es que es mi último año! Lo malo es que después viene la universidad JAJA GRACIAS POR LOS RR! y a todas los lectores fantasmas también, me inspiran a escribir! Nos leemos la próxima semana espero que estén todos muy bien! xx

_Maggie_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

—La maestra nos dio un gran autor para estudiar, ¿no crees, Bella? —preguntó Esme sonriente mientras resaltaba en sus apuntes de clase las frases más importantes de Julio Verne.

Bella se acomodó en la cómoda silla de la sala de los Cullen y asintió mientras leía su propio apunte. Pero no pudo resistirse a prestar atención a la flamante decoración y aduló a Esme por ello.

—¿Siempre es todo tan silencioso aquí? —rió

Esme suspiró.

—Lo es cuando me encuentro sola, si Edward está en casa esto es un desastre.

Bella se guardó un resoplido de fastidio.

—¿Qué es lo que él hace?, ¿A qué se dedica? —preguntó curiosa.

La señora Cullen frunció los labios mostrando fastidio.

—Prácticamente nada. Él sólo va con sus amigos, toca la guitarra, se emborracha, fuma… ¿todo un rebelde, eh? —admitió con sarcasmo.

Bella sintió haber preguntado.

—¿Siempre fue así?

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Su padre no ha estado presente durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Él era un pequeño muy lindo y responsable, supongo que su faceta nació luego de… no sé, ¿los trece tal vez?

Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, bastante teniendo en cuenta lo habladora que era Esme; Bella terminó de subrayar su apunte y lo guardó en su mochila mientras observaba la hora en su reloj pulsera.

—Oh vaya, ya son casi las ocho —anunció.

—¿Has terminado ya, Bella?

Ella asintió.

—También yo. ¿Qué dices que quedarte a cenar? ¡Puedes ayudarme a cocinar! —exclamó una emocionada Esme.

Bella deseaba regresar a su casa para seguir leyendo una nueva novela que había conseguido, pero sintió algo de pena por la dulce Esme, y aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Sería genial.

—Llamaré a tus padres para que no te esperen a cenar, ya regreso, debo encontrar dónde dejó mi hijo el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa —dijo riendo antes de ir en búsqueda del aparato en la habitación continua.

Bella aprovechó el tiempo para inspeccionar la pulcra sala decorada en tonos dorados y marrones, con amplios sillones y hermoso mobiliario. Sintió por un minuto que se encontraba dentro de un palacio. Sonrió ante la idea. Sobre la chimenea algunas fotos le llamaron la atención. En la mayoría un pequeño Edward le sonreía, y en otras Esme y un hombre, que ella supuso sería el Sr. Cullen, se abrazaban o besaban con adoración.

La castaña se sobresaltó cuando un fuerte portazo de la puerta principal retumbó en las paredes de aquella sala, luego escuchó rápidos y furiosos pasos subiendo las escaleras, otro portazo y silencio.

Esme se asomó por la entrada de la sala y forzó una sonrisa para Bella.

—Lo siento cariño, al parecer el terremoto ha llegado. ¿Te molesta que vaya a hablar algo con él? —Bella negó—, ya regreso.

_Parte dos_

Edward tiró todo a su paso y se lanzó frustrado en su cama. Puto Jasper, puto Emmett, putos todos. Tomó su guitarra y la conecto al amplificador más cercano mientras entonaba varias notas salvajemente. Esme interrumpió tocando su puerta.

—No jodas, no estoy de humor —anunció él.

Esme de todas maneras abrió la puerta.

—¿Estuviste donde Jasper?

Edward se levantó de la cama con violencia recordando lo que había sucedido en casa de su "amigo" y enfrentó a su madre.

—De verdad estoy jodido, y no quiero decirte algo de lo que me arrepienta luego, mamá —dijo intentando mantener la calma.

Esme hizo una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo, Edward si le tenía algo de respeto.

—Comprendo. Venía a decirte que Bella se quedará a comer, ¿La recuerdas, verdad?

El muchacho contuvo su asombro pero no pudo evitar bufar.

—¿Ya tienes la suficiente confianza para meter a esa puta niña aquí?

—No hables así, Edward. Ya sabes que no me gusta.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Bella es MI amiga, es muy educada, responsable y la adoro, así que más te vale comportarte con ella.

—No bajaré a cenar.

—Edward —replicó Esme.

—Iré por ahí —dijo mientras tomaba su campera de cuero.

—¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

—Déjame en paz un poco, ¿Quieres? —dijo desapareciendo de la habitación.

Esme suspiró de cansancio y lo siguió.

Bella observaba tranquila y con paciencia los apuntes que había decidido repasar mientras esperaba a Esme. Había escuchado parte de la discusión madre-hijo pero prefirió no meterse en aquél asunto. Parecía algo imposible. Escuchó pasos en la escalera y supuso que Esme regresaba, asi que guardó sus cosas y fue a su encuentro.

Edward se encontró con ella al pie de las escaleras y se quedó mirando esos ojos chocolates con algo de resentimiento, pero luego recordó la apuesta; aquella maldita apuesta que lo había jodido todo; y como pudo sonrió coquetamente.

—Hola.

Bella se sobresaltó y parpadeó sorprendida.

—Hola —susurró en respuesta.

—Edward —interrumpió Esme tras él.

El cobrizo rodó los ojos ante su poca paciencia y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Edward se quedó mirando esa pequeña sonrisa, pensante.

—Supongo que me quedaré a cenar—murmuró él intentando convencerse.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—¿Te quedarás? —dijo esperanzada

Edward asintió mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras.

Cuando se quedaron solas Esme no pudo evitar abrazar a Bella felizmente.

—No sé que le has dicho, pero gracias, Bella.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco recordando aquellos intimidantes ojos verdes y siguió a Esme hasta la cocina.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor de los Cullen, Edward se encontraba bastante apartado de su madre y la invitada. Bella creyó que era cosa de él y por un lado agradeció no tenerlo muy cerca. Entre ruidos de vajillas y metales y algunas conversaciones acerca de la literatura de Esme y Bella, ante la sorpresa de éstas dos, Edward habló.

—Así que, ¿literatura eh, Bella?

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu madre me ha contado que eres una especie de músico, bien por ti —halagó.

Él se acomodó más en la silla y bebió un poco antes de contestar:

—No se que te habrá contado pero la música lo es todo para mí.

Bella no pudo evitar reir y Edward la miró con mala cara.

—Lo siento, pero escuché a mi padre decir esa frase durante toda mi vida...

—¿El tocaba? —preguntó interesado.

—Aún lo hace —aclaró Bella—, siempre lo hace.

—¿Guitarra?

—Sí, guitarra, bajo, batería y piano. Ah, y también canta bonito —rió.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —dijo nervioso.

—No, no lo es, Charlie es un músico muy talentoso —sonrió Esme.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

—Aunque muchas veces se ponga insoportable y su música sea más importante que todos en el mundo, realmente lo es.

—¿Hace mucho toca?¿Está en una banda o algo?

—Toca desde que tenía… tu edad supongo. Y sí, tenía la misma banda que tiene ahora, sólo que dejó de ser rockero y se dedica a algo mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Jazz?

—Algo así.

—¿Siempre le gustó la música?

Bella rió y se movió incomoda en su silla.

—Deberías preguntarle todo esto a él. Lo siento. Pero supongo que si estudió para ser compositor durante 4 años era porque le gustaba, y mucho.

—¿Existe esa carrera? —preguntó Edward frunciendo la nariz.

Esme rió.

—Existen miles de carreras dedicadas a la música, Edward —respondió su madre.

—Pero cuatro años es mucho tiempo…

—Valdría la pena totalmente si es lo que te gusta —sonrió Bella recordando con melancolía como ella daría todo por ir a la universidad.

—No lo sé, tal vez podría intentarlo.

Esme se esperanzó y emocionada comenzó a levantar los platos para lavar todo. Bella amagó a levantarse para ayudarla pero se lo impidió.

—No, quédate charlando con Edward un poco más, Bella. ¡Iré a por el postre!

La castaña volvió a sentarse mientras se encontraba nuevamente con aquellos ojos verdes.

—¿Tu estudias literatura en la Universidad? —preguntó Edward interesado de repente en estudiar.

Bella negó y Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Bella suspiró mientras tocaba su pelo.

—Mis padres no pueden pagarlo. ¿Tienes una idea cuánto cuesta una buena universidad, Edward? Intenté ganar becas, pero siempre quedaba en segundo lugar. Pero el destino me dejó asistir a este curso, que no será mucho pero me ayudará de alguna manera a seguir la carrera que deseo. Tienes mucha suerte de tener una oportunidad así, Edward, y si fuese tú no la desaprovecharía.

Edward desvió su mirada hacia la mesa. Los ojos de Bella reflejaban algo de melancolía, y por un minuto el deseó ir a romperle la cara al muy pendejo que la había dejado en segundo lugar y darle aquella beca que ella tanto deseaba.

—No lo sé, estudiar, todo eso no va conmigo, ¿sabes? —dijo riendo.

Bella suspiró mientras veía volver al Edward rebelde.

—No, no lo sé, Edward. Sólo sé de ti las cosas que tu madre me cuenta, no te conozco.

—Oh vamos, ¿Qué te cuenta? ¿Qué me tiro a todas? ¿Qué para mí mi banda lo es todo? ¿Qué fumo, digo malas palabras y vuelvo borracho a casa todas las noches? ¿Qué siempre le echo la culpa de mis desgracias al hijo de puta de mi padre?, si eso es lo que te contó pues tiene razón, eso es lo que soy, un rebelde malnacido, y eso es lo que seré siempre, Bella. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Bella parpadeó mientras Edward se levantaba de golpe y subía a su habitación. Esme apareció en el comedor con tres copas heladas de postre y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de cansancio al ver que Edward no se encontraba allí.

—Ya me parecía raro —comentó intentado animar a Bella.

_Parte tres_

Una vez que entró a su habitación, Edward suspiró. Por poco comienza a mostrarle su lado bueno a la niña idiota. Le dolía la cabeza. Supuso que debía ser por tanta información que había obtenido de ella. Un padre músico, aficionada por el estudio, con poco dinero.

Tomó su guitarra acústica y entonó un melodía tranquila, una que le recordaba a ella porque era diferente a todo lo que él se había acostumbrado. Luego de unos minutos lo sobresaltó unos golpes en la puerta.

—Hijo, siento molestarte, pero Bella debe irse a casa y es muy tarde para que tome el autobús, ¿puedes llevarla? —dijo Esme del otro lado de la puerta.

Edward refunfuñó mientras abría.

—Que tome un taxi.

Bella bajó la vista avergonzada. Edward se golpeó mentalmente al ver que ella estaba ahí.

—Es viernes por la noche, no conseguiré nunca un taxi. Gracias por todo Esme, tomaré el bus —dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras. Quería irse de su casa lo más pronto que pudiera.

Edward miró a su madre y se asustó de verla con los ojos llorosos mirándolo apenada. No lo pensó dos veces, se puso la chaqueta y tomó sus llaves.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Esme con un hilo de voz.

—Iré a ver que Bella llegue bien a casa, mamá —respondió bajando las escaleras.


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia es mía, y los personajes con sus descripciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight. No al plagio**

Tardé mucho en subir, ya sé :( pero empecé la Universidad, me estoy preparando para mi viaje de Egresados y tengo muuuuchos exámenes que dar en el colegio todavía, estoy muy ocupada, por eso ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir, el capítulo tardé dos semanas en escribirlo y aún así me quedó muy corto para mi gusto, eso demuestra lo mal que estoy en cuanto a la inspiración. Voy a intentar escribir uno nuevo entre el Jueves y el Viernes para poder subirles la semana que viene, pero no prometo nada! tengan paciencia, LAS AMO! xx

_Maggie_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

La parada del autobús era algo más tranquilo de lo que Bella imaginó que sería un viernes por la noche. Un muchacho alto y rubio acompañaba a su novia, una bonita pelirroja; y una mujer de unos treinta años, bastante mal pintada y de falda apretada esperaban el bus junto con ella.

Bella se quedó de pie, un poco alejada de las personas como siempre solía hacerlo. Suspiró al darse cuenta que quizá el próximo autobús tardara un poco en venir puesto a que ya se había perdido uno y sacó un pequeño libro de su mochila para pasar el tiempo.

Edward no se preocupó por correr. Es más, si caminaba ya era mucho. Deseaba que al llegar, ella no estuviera. Que ya esté sana y salva en su casa así él no tendría más problemas con su madre y ninguna preocupación para nadie. A él no le gustaba cuidar de los demás, no había sido hecho para eso. ¿Y si la asaltaban? Que más daba, a él lo habían asaltado dos veces y estaba vivo ¿no? Quizá sea algo diferente para las mujeres, con la violación y todo eso. El ojiverde parpadeó al darse cuenta que no podía permitir que una cosa semejante sucediera, por más aberración que le tenga a la castaña. Después de todo, si algo le sucedía sería su culpa. Sin darse cuenta apresuró el paso, dobló la esquina y la vio.

Bella se encontraba totalmente inversa en su lectura. El personaje de la historia estaba por besar a su madrastra. Cerró de golpe el libro y mientras fruncía el ceño lo arrojó furiosa dentro de su mochila. ¿Qué cosas extrañas inventan los escritores hoy en día? ¿Cómo podían denigrar tanto a sus propios personajes? Qué más daba, sólo era un mal libro.

Él rió al verla enfadada por algo sin sentido como lo era un texto. Bella lo oyó y se volvió hacia él con aún el ceño fruncido.

—¿Edward? —preguntó sorprendida.

La mujer que también esperaba el bus volteó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Bella pero luego continuó revisando su teléfono celular. La pareja a su lado aún intercambiaba saliva.

El cobrizo avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y encogió los hombros en señal aburrida.

—Es viernes por la noche. Muchos borrachos sueltos —bromeó.

—Supongo que tu eres uno de ellos algunas veces…

—Supones bien. Pero yo sé controlarme aún con borrachera, Bella. Hay tipos por ahí a los que nadie los para.

Bella se estremeció pensando en lo que podría sucederle por la noche. Pero ¡Vamos!, ella viajaba todos las noches en bus para asistir al curso, debía acostumbrarse a no tener miedo en lugar de acobardarse.

—¿Viniste para asustarme? —acotó ella algo resentida.

Edward siguió con su postura despreocupada.

—Vine para ver si ya lo habías tomado. Pero veo que sigues aquí.

—Perdí uno cuando llegué —dijo—.Tropecé con aquella roca y no llegue a subir —continuó con algo de simpatía.

Él rió descaradamente y ella se sintió ofendida.

—¿Sueles ser tan torpe?

—Suelo ser más que torpe. Papá dice que soy un imán para los accidentes.

Edward se revolvió incómodo al escuchar nuevamente que ella nombraba a su padre y sintió su celular vibrar en sus pantalones. Se sorprendió al escuchar a Bella tararear su ringtone antes de contestar sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

—¿Sí?

—_Edward, oye, te necesitamos ¡Es viernes por la noche, joder! Hoy tocamos en The City's, ¿vendrás verdad? _

—¿Eh? ¿Emmett?

—No, soy Rafael, el tortuga ninja. ¡Claro que soy Emmett idiota!, dime si vendrás, Jasper está desquiciado porque hoy no tuvimos práctica.

Edward parpadeó sin comprender y Bella dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo al no saber con quien él hablaba y qué le decían.

—Emmett, ¿les recuerdo que ustedes me dejaron fuera? —exclamó furioso.

—Oh, vamos, Eddie, no te dejamos fuera, te dimos una linda tareita para hacer, pero igual necesitamos un bajista, asi que deja de hablar, y mueve tu culo. O mejor, yo iré por ti, hace mucho que no saludo a la linda Esme.

—Aléjate de mi madre, Emmett. No estoy en casa.

—¿Ah no?, ¿Y se puede saber dónde estás? ¿Interrumpí un buen polvo?

Edward resopló.

—Estoy en una parada de autobús.

—¿Y qué mierda haces en una parada de autobús ?

—Algo.

—¿Algo? Venga Edward. Si quieres venir tiene que ser ahora. Debemos practicar antes de salir a escena. Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con la Virgen? —rió Emmett estruendosamente antes de colgar.

El autobús hizo su aparición medio segundo luego de que Edward guardara su celular furiosamente. Bella, al ver el estado de él decidió tan solo pasar por su lado para abordar, pero Edward la tomó por el brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

—Tocaré hoy en The City's, y me gustaría que fueras —le dijo con algo de dificultad.

Bella se perdió por un momento en aquellos ojos verdes y no pudo más que asentir mientras la mujer la empujaba para poder entrar también.

Edward observó el bus marchar y emprendió regreso a casa para buscar su coche.

— ¿Qué tal, Bella? —preguntó Esme apenas él entró.

—Muy bien mamá, ya debe estar en su hogar sana y salva.

—Aprecio mucho que lo hicieras Edward, no te habías portado muy bien con ella y no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión, es una muchacha maravillosa.

—Ajá, lo que digas mamá.

— ¿Porqué tomas las llaves del coche?

—Emmett me llamó, es viernes por la noche. No me esperes despierta.

Y desapareció por la puerta dejando a Esme suspirando.

Bella se arrepintió de haberle asentido a Edward. No quería ir, pero ya había aceptado, no podía rechazar algo que ya acepto. Eso no era correcto.

Dejó su mochila en el sofá del living y se encontró con su padre que hizo a un lado la guitarra para sonreírle.

—Hola corazón ¿Qué tal te ha ido, eh?

Bella le sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Muy bien papá. ¿Has podido arreglarte tu solo con la cena?

—Mejor que nunca, levanté el teléfono y llamé una rica pizza —canturreó.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó Bella riendo.

—Lo sé, lo siento —rió también.

Respiraron profundo para dejar de reír y Bella se puso seria por un segundo.

—Papá, ¿Conoces The City's?

— ¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Por supuesto! He tocado allí varias veces, ese lugar tiene buena acústica. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Yo... emm el hijo de Esme tocará allí hoy y ella me dijo de ir a verlo—mintió a medias.

—Oh, genial, ¿su hijo toca?

Bella asintió.

—Toca el bajo, tiene una pequeña banda.

— ¿Edad? —se interesó su padre.

La muchacha rió sonrojada al conocer las intenciones de su padre.

—Ya basta papá, ¿podrías llevarme luego?

— ¡Por supuesto cariño! Ahora ve a buscar algo bonito y ¡vístete para impresionar! —bromeó Charlie.

Bella bufó mientras subía las escaleras.

Parte dos.

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche cuando Charlie acompañó a su hija hacia The City's. Reneé seguía en posesión del coche por lo que se vieron obligados a tomar un taxi hasta el lugar. Bella miraba por la ventana mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta de jean, había vestido normal, no muy llamativa pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida. Estaba lo suficientemente bonita como para que algunos muchachos se giraran a verla cuando bajó del taxi acompañada de su padre. Charlie había insistido en ir. Según él sólo se quedaría en la barra con un Billy, uno de sus compañeros de banda, pero Bella sabía que algo tramaba, puesto que su pulcra guitarra lo acompañaba colgada en su espalda. Rodó los ojos cuando su padre visualizó a Billy y se encaminó un poco más cerca del escenario apretujándose contra la pequeña multitud que se había reunido a disfrutar del concierto.

Detrás del escenario Edward afinaba su bajo mientras Emmett terminaba de armar su batería. Eran la segunda banda en presentarse y según lo acordado tocarían sólo cuatro canciones. Jasper había decidido comenzar con un cover de _Green Day_ y luego improvisar con algunos de los temas nuevos que habían sido escritos en el cuaderno de inspiración de Edward. Muy buenos temas.

Las luces bajaron y la guitarra de Jasper comenzó a sonar dos segundos antes de que el telón desapareciera y los tres jóvenes se hicieran presente frente a las personas que los recibieron eufóricos desde la primera canción.

Bella observaba los movimientos de Edward maravillada. Amaba el rock, se encontraba en su ADN gracias a su padre, y ahí estaba, disfrutando a más no poder, con un codo en su estómago y rodeada de cabezas mucho más altas que ella, se sentía pequeña e indefensa entre esa genta que la hacía saltar sin que ella así lo quisiera, pero se veía feliz, se sentía bien.

— ¡Es bueno! —le gritó su padre contento una vez que los chicos se habían despedido para desaparecer de escena.

Bella sin darse cuenta se sonrojó, pero Charlie lo confundió con el acaloramiento por haber estado involucrada en la multitud y lo dejó pasar.

—Sí lo es.

—Bien, me toca. ¡Nos iremos cuando regrese! —dijo emocionado.

La castaña frunció el ceño sin comprender y observó como su padre tomaba su guitarra y se encaminaba hacia detrás del escenario y ahí lo supo, él se presentaría.

Suspiró sonriente al saber que su padre era un caso perdido con eso de la música y se dirigió nuevamente hacia al frente del escenario para esperar ansiosa la presentación.

Edward empujaba sonriente y complacido gente que lo felicitaba mientras se dirigía a la barra, bebió lo primero que le dieron y llamó la atención de Jasper que se besuqueaba a más no poder con Alice.

—¿Oye, no tienes alguien a quien buscar, eh? —le recordó el rubio antes de seguir besando a su novia.

El ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada y se encaminó hacia el escenario. No la había visto mientras tocaba, en realidad, cuando toca sólo son el bajo y él, pero podría haberla visto disfrutando del concierto al menos. Por alguna extraña razón Edward presentía que ella estaba ahí, en algún lado, que había asistido y que lo había oído tocar, y en su interior le gustaba esa posibilidad, más aún cuando al girarse la vio.

Bella forcejeaba con un tipo enorme, quería ver la presentación de su padre, pero aquél "oso" no se lo permitía. Intentó moverlo y carraspeó para llamar la atención.

Emmett la observó con su típica sonrisa infantil y ella dejó de sentirse amenazada.

—Lo siento, es sólo que bueno, mi padre va a presentarse… —se excusó.

—Oh, claro, no te preocupes —se hizo a un lado y le indicó que ubicara delante de él—, ¿De verdad tu padre toca?

—Sí, desde que yo era pequeña, adora la música.

—Nosotros tocamos recién, ¿nos has oído? Estaba rockeando mi batería allí arriba —le guiñó un ojo. Bella rió —. Soy Emmett por cierto…

—¡Bella! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con Edward, quien empujaba delicadamente algunas personas para llegar hasta su lugar.

—Hola Edward —saludó ella algo intimidada.

Emmett frunció el ceño pensativo, y luego una chispa lo hizo darse cuenta de quien era aquella chica, y se alejó de ella para hablarle a su amigo.

—No se como te cuesta tanto hermano, no está tan mal como pensaba —le susurró.

Edward bufó furioso y lo empujó para que le diera paso hasta ella. Emmett rió y desapareció para ubicarse en otro lugar enfrente del escenario.

—Perdónalo, es un idiota.

Bella sonrió, y a él le pareció sorpresivo que le regalara una sonrisa tan sincera.

—No lo creo, me cae bien.

—Y… —comenzó él luego de unos segundos de silencio— ¿hace mucho llegaste?

—Bueno, estuve aquí justo a horario para verte, verlos, para verlos —se interrumpió sonrojada.

Edward sonrió y las luces bajaron indicando que el próximo evento comenzaría en breve. Alguna gente alrededor de ellos enloqueció y Bella perdió el equilibrio aferrándose a la campera de cuero de Edward, quien por acto reflejo la atajó entre sus brazos y la apegó a él. Bella no se quejó, es más, se dejó abrazar mientras su corazón retumbaba a más no poder por razones que ella no comprendía. Por parte de Edward, el estaba serio, pero por dentro algo se sentía bien al protegerla de ese modo, le agradaba.

Charlie salió a escena dos minutos luego, Bella quiso despegarse un poco de Edward para ver mejor, pero sólo consiguió que la empujaran más cerca de él. Edward, al ver las maniobras de la muchacha y su interés por quien se encontraba sobre el escenario, pudo encontrar un buen lugar para disfrutar del recital más cómodos y Bella le sonrió antes de volver la vista al escenario y disfrutar del buen rock and roll al que su padre la tenía acostumbrada.

—Te gusta mucho —le dijo Edward al oído.

— ¡Es mi padre! —contestó ella orgullosa.

Edward volvió la vista sorprendido hacia el escenario, donde un hombre joven, castaño, de ojos chocolates tocaba hábilmente una Fender roja mientras cantaba con una maravillosa voz profunda y ronca, acompañado de un hombre moreno de unos treinta y seis años tocando un bajo Rickenbacker blanco y negro y uno rubio de unos cuarenta en una brillante batería Pearl negra.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la autora de Twilight. La trama de la historia es mía y está protegida por SafeCreative. No al plagio.**

* * *

><p>La pequeña presentación no duró más de unos instantes, pero aún así fue el tiempo suficiente para dejar a Edward maravillado y a Bella con una sonrisa pintada.<p>

Cuando el telón volvió a cerrarse concluyendo con la última banda de la noche, las luces volvieron a su estado original y la música de fondo era mucho más tranquila que la escuchada hace poco.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse y Edward empujó a Bella a través de la sudorosa multitud hasta la barra donde antes ella había estado con su padre.

— Tu padre nos hizo quedar como simples pubertos — bromeó.

Bella sonrió y se acomodó en el taburete.

— Él tiene más experiencia —Edward frunció el ceño y ella abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de su error —, quiero decir —tartamudeó—, no es que ustedes no la tengan, es sólo que bueno, mi padre y sus amigos son mucho más viejos.

Él suavizó su mirada justo antes de que una mano rodeara el pequeño hombro de Bella.

—¿A quienes llamas viejos eh, hija? —rió Charlie antes de hacerse paso en el taburete a un lado de Bella. Acomodó su guitarra a sus pies y le envió una sonrisa de saludo marca Charlie a Edward, quién lo observaba fascinado.

—Estuvo genial, señor —exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

Charlie volvió a reír y Bella se hizo para atrás disimuladamente, para que ambos pudieran conversar mejor.

—Nada de señor, soy Charlie —dijo mientras llamaba con una seña al barman—, y según Bella, tu debes ser el hijo de Esme ¿verdad?

Edward asintió justo antes de que el barman se acercara secando uno vaso de cerveza con su delantal. Tenía pinta de un cincuentón regordete, a Bella le recordó haberlo visto de algún lado, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde.

—Hola Jack —saludó Charlie—, gracias por dejarnos agregarnos a tu presentación de hoy —dijo con simpatía.

Jack sonrió y llenó el vaso que llevaba en la máquina de cerveza. Cuando la espuma llegó hasta el borde se lo tendió a Charlie.

—Es un placer para mí siempre que vienes con los muchachos, Charles, no te hagas problema por eso —Charlie aceptó el vaso y señaló a Edward.

—Ese chico que está ahí tocó impresionante, también se merece una.

Jack rió y llenó otro vaso hasta el borde. Edward pestañó confundido antes de aceptarla.

—Vaya, genial —llegó a murmurar.

—Y ¿que tal una coca cola para mi pequeña? —pidió con una sonrisa.

Jack asintió y prácticamente corrió a la heladera del bar para tenderle una botella fría a la muchacha. Luego se alejó para atender a otros clientes y Charlie rió escandalosamente.

—Papá, basta —sonrió Bella —, no puedes aprovecharte del pobre cada vez que vienes.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hace cuanto conoces a mi hija? —preguntó a Edward quien estaba muy entretenido con su cerveza.

El cobrizo se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

—Uno, dos días.

Charlie rió y golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

—Dos días, Bella. Por Dios, tu madre va a matarte, cariño —dijo sin parar de reír.

Bella no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente pero aún así le arrebató el gran vaso de las manos.

—Creo que fue suficiente cerveza para ti hoy papá.

Él asintió y tomó su guitarra del piso antes de levantarse.

—Tienes razón Bells, voy a ver si nos consigo un taxi por adelantado, a estas horas será difícil volver a casa —dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo.

—Puedo llevarlos a casa, vine en coche— exclamó Edward sin pensarlo.

Bella se sobresaltó y observó sus ojos verdes en busca de alguna gracia, pero se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho iba en serio.

Charlie parpadeó y guardó su teléfono.

—Bueno, genial muchacho, pero yo que tu dejo ese vaso a un lado porque no quiero tener un accidente y lastimar a la hija de una estrella de rock y a la estrella de rock —bromeó.

Bella se sonrojó ante la efusividad de su padre.

—Les dejaré un ratito solos ¿vale? Estaré por ahí con los muchachos hasta que nos vayamos —dijo alejándose —, ¡cuida de mi hija, hijo de Esme!

Bella rodó los ojos y tomó un buen sorbo de su coca cola antes de girarse a enfrentar a Edward.

—Él no recuerda tu nombre, por eso te llama hijo de Esme —quiso explicarse.

Edward acarició su rebelde melena con las manos y desacomodó aún más su desastre.

—No te preocupes, él es genial —dijo con sinceridad.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí lo es. Pueden haber días duros o complicados pero siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y una guitarra en sus manos que hacen de mi mundo un lugar maravilloso —exclamó sin contenerse.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse ella se sobresaltó ante la intensa mirada de Edward y volvió a sentarse recta en su asiento.

—Lo siento...

—No lo hagas —interrumpió Edward—, ojalá pudiera tener alguien en mi vida tan importante como lo es tu padre para ti.

Bella le envió una sonrisa triste y él apartó la mirada, evitándola. Odiaba que le tengan lástima, odiaba las muestras de afecto de parte de otras personas, ¿acaso ella no podía verlo?

Sí, ella notaba que él despreciaba ciertas actitudes suyas y no podía evitar sentirse un poco apenada por eso. Edward era tan complicado, tan cerrado, tan necesitado de abrir los ojos a la realidad. Pero ella no era quién para impulsarlo a nada, por lo que era inútil intentar ayudarlo.

Un silencio de dos minutos fue interrumpido por una voz que Edward conocía hace años y Bella hace pocas horas. Emmett apareció junto con un muchacho de cabello color miel que Bella reconoció como el cantante de la banda. Ambos traían una chica cada uno colgando de sus brazos como dos sanguijuelas.

—Oye Ed, mañana tenemos ensayo, veremos de audicionar para esa batalla de las bandas de la que hablabamos el otro día —comentó Emmett.

Edward rodó los ojos y asintió antes de darle un último sorbo a su cerveza.

—Temprano —agregó Jasper como una amenaza.

Edward casi escupe la cerveza y tosió hasta recuperar el aliento.

—Estás de putas —grttó ronco intentando volver a su voz normal—, son como las cuatro de la mañana, no pienso levantarme a ninguna puta hora antes de las cinco de la tarde, idiota.

Emmett rió escandalosamente y la rubia despampanante que lo acorralaba lo acompañó.

—¿Es acaso porque tienes planes para quedarte toda la noche despierto? —insinuó enarcando una gruesa ceja negra en dirección a Bella.

Ella contuvo la respiración y se bajó del taburete dando un pequeño salto. Edward la imitó e interrumpió su posible escapada tomándola del brazo.

—Es un idiota—susurró en su dirección.

Bella asintió dándole a entender que no escaparía y él soltó su agarre.

—¿Y? —preguntó impaciente la morena Alice, que colgaba del brazo de Jasper— ¿no vas a presentarnos?

Edward rodó los ojos y señaló a la muchacha.

—Ella es Alice, la novia de Jasper, nuestro cantante y guitarrista.

Alice bufó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Bella en modo de saludo.

—No somos novios en realidad, es más bien algo de amigos con derechos ¿entiendes? Cogemos cuando queremos y nos llevamos bien —explicó con sinceridad.

Edward suspiró demostrando que Alice no tenía remedio y Bella intentó no parecer disgustada ante el uso de su vocabulario y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Me llamo Bella, es un placer.

A la rubia pareció darle risa algo y se lo susurró a Emmett en el oído quien también rió.

Los cuatro cuchichearon entre ellos y Bella se sintió muy incómoda porque presentía que ella era el centro de sus bromas.

Se volvió hacia Edward tomando distancias y acomodó su bolso a su costado.

—Iré por mi padre así puedes llevarnos y no te molestaremos hasta más tarde—luego se giró hacia los otros cuatro—, fue genial conocerlos, adiós.

—Adiós linda Bella, puedes venir a un ensayo cuando quieras, nos la pasamos de puta madre—la invitó Alice.

—No lo dudo —murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Edward la vio marchar cabizbaja y se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia sus compañeros de banda.

—¿Son putos recibidos o todavía no les dieron el título? —exclamó en voz baja.

—Oh, vamos Edward, la chica es imposible, sí está buena, pero necesita un poco de nuestra parte ¿sabes? —exclamó Emmett—, si no sabe dónde se mete luego saldrá despavorida y no queremos eso ¿verdad Edward? Porque queremos que a esa virgen se la metas y que le enseñes cómo son los verdaderos cuentos de hadas —murmuró con voz ronca presionando a la rubia contra él.

Los cuatro rieron antes de volverse por dónde habían venido y Edward tomó un suspiro de frustración.

La gente en el bar se había desconcentrado bastante, pero eso no evitaba que la búsqueda de su padre haya sido exhaustiva. Luego de veinte minutos lo encontró en la planta de arriba jugando billar con uno de sus compañeros.

—Vamos papá —exclamó Bella.

Charlie se sorprendió al verla y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que iba sóla.

—¿Dónde está tu novio?

Bella suspiró.

—Edward no es mi novio, papá. Y está abajo esperándonos.

Charlie apuntó el taco frente a la bola blanca y maldijo mientras encontraba una buena posición para meter la bola ocho, la última.

—Termino el partido y voy al coche—dijo— ¿Cómo es?

—¿El coche? Un volvo negro.

Charlie y varios en la mesa rieron.

—Ese chico tiene dinero, Bells, bien hecho.

Bella rodó los ojos y le gritó a su padre que lo esperaba en el coche mientras bajaba desconcentrada la escalera.

Sí, desconcentrada hasta que divisó entre la gente a una conocida melena cobriza siendo presionada por dos manos femeninas. Edward besaba a una pelirroja de infarto, una de esas chicas que parecen modelos de Victoria's Secret y aparecen en las revistas que Bella compra cada tanto. Una de esas que aún con minifalda corta y top ajustado demostraban mayor confianza que nadie porque tenían todo en su lugar. Y todo lo que debía tener en su lugar era manoseado en esos momentos por Edward. Bella suspiró y apartó la mirada cuando la cosa ya se volvió incómoda. Recordó a Esme y lo lamentó por ella quien debía pasar toda la noche sola en su enorme casa mientras su hijo se ligaba con cualquiera.

Dudó unos segundos en la escalera y se decidió por ir fuera a esperar en el coche. Era mejor que volver con su padre ya que tendría más tiempo de inventar una excusa mejor que "Hola papá, Edward, el chico que nos lleva a casa fue a tener sexo con una desconocida en el baño del bar así que vine aquí por si te encontraba así lo esperabamos juntos" Quedaría como una idiota.

Divisó el volvo aparcado en la esquina frente a The City's y se apresuró hasta él. Un grupo de muchachos le silbaron cuando la vieron pasar y ella sostuvo inconscientemente su bolso y se apretó a su abrigo para protegerse del frío, pero dejaron de prestarle atención una vez que cruzó la calle.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la puerta del conductor antes de sacar su libro de emergencias de su bolso y ponerse a leer a semioscuras oculta en plena calle.

Edward estaba frenético. No divisaba a Bella por ningún lado y había decantado por buscar a su padre, pero cuando lo encontró ambos enloquecieron al saber que la chica no estaba con ninguno de los dos.

—Calma, calma —exclamó Charlie—, me dijo que fuera al coche así que ella debe estar ahí—dijo convencido.

Edward soltó un suspiro cansado y observó a Charlie con curiosidad.

—Parece muy convencido.

Charlie rió.

—Se nota que no conoces bien a Bella, ella siempre hace lo que dice que va a ser, es el ser más perfecto que hay en la tierra, muchas veces dudo de que sea mi propia hija —bromeó antes de despedirse con la mano de Jack y atravesar las puertas seguido de Edward.

—Ves, ella está ahí —señaló Charlie sonriente hacia el Volvo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, pero sólo vio su auto.

—Ella no está dentro, yo tengo las llaves.

Charlie negó y se acercó más a Edward.

—No estás prestando atención, muchacho —le reprendió con simpatía—, mira bien.

Edward centró su vista alrededor del auto y a medida que se acercaban al cruzar la calle, pudo distinguir una pequeña figura sentada en el suelo, con un libro entre sus manos.

—Joder Bella, ¿es que llevas tus putos libros a todos lados? —exclamó Edward antes de darse cuenta de que su tono sonó un poco brusco.

Ella se sobresaltó y guardó rápidamente el texto en su bolso antes de ponerse de pie.

Charlie pasó por alto las palabras de Edward aunque no le gustaron para nada y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos.

—Cariño, estabamos preocupados ¿por qué haz venido sola, eh? —preguntó Charlie mientras Edward habría la puerta trasera para que ambos subieran, pero Charlie negó y practicamente obligó a su hija ir de acompañante. Edward no dijo nada, sólo encendió el motor y subió la calefacción mientras Bella se acomodaba a su lado pero manteniendo las distancias.

Ella simplemente no sabía como mirarlo a la cara.

—Bells...—reclamó Charlie.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo siento papá, cuando bajé no encontré a Edward y no quise interrumpir tu partida así que vine aquí a esperarlos —mintió.

Edward gruñó sin poder evitarlo y no pudo controlar su genio.

—Fue estúpido Bella, podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa —regañó.

Bella mordió su labio molesta. A él no se le podía regañar ¿pero él sí podía regañar a los demás?

— ¿Cualquier cosa como qué? —soltó enojada—, no soy del tipo de chica con la que los hombres quieren meter mano, no te preocupes. No soy pelirroja ni llevo faldas de zorra sin nada debajo—dijo sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué es esa manera de hablar, Bella? —exclamó Charlie molesto por primera vez en la noche.

Bella se encogió en su asiento, no le gustaba molestar a su padre, pero aún menos le agradó la expresión pensativa de Edward, quién de lejos se había dado cuenta que ella los había visto y no parecía preocuparle tanto como ella hubiese querido.

—Lo siento papá—se disculpó en un susurro girando la cabeza hacia la ventana, fuera del rostro de Edward.

Cuando llegaron a destino el auto de Renée ya estaba aparcado en la entrada y las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que su madre debe haber leído la nota que le habían dejado.

Charlie agradeció a Edward y tomó su guitarra antes de dirigirse dentro.

—Bella —llamó Edward antes que ella se marchara.

Ella se giró para enfrentarlo por última vez con la mejor cara de póquer posible y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que él tenía en su rostro.

—Puedo venir por tí mañana para acompañarme al ensayo ¿qué dices? —dijo coqueto.

Ella frunció el ceño furiosa sin poder escuchar lo que él decía.

—No —se limitó a contestar antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe y correr dentro.

* * *

><p>Edward no durmió en toda la noche. Desde que Bella le había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro negando su invitación lo único que podía hacer era mirar el techo de su habitación y recordar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Sí, le había metido mano a Becca, pero más que acariciarle el culo y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta no había hecho, y era condenado por la castaña por eso.<p>

Tenía ganas de partirles la cara a los dos imbéciles de Emmett y Jasper, molerlos a golpes por haberlo metido con esa tipa.

Bella era una nada. Su padre la había catalogado como un ser perfecto. Bueno, eso era, tan perfecto que para Edward se convertía en la nada. Por que para él lo perfecto era inalcanzable, una idiotez, una manera de vivir una vida que no se vive, sino que sólo se existe. Y su objetivo vivía esa vida tonta, lo único interesante que tenía hasta ahora era la vida de Bella era su padre. Charlie era el padre que Edward siempre hubiese querido, y con esa hija, mejor no tenerlas. Es decir ¡Vamos! Charlie, el mayor rockstar de su generación y su hija sale una virgen come libros, eso no tiene sentido.

Edward revolvió entre sus cosas y tomó su cuaderno de inspiración, pero esta vez en lugar de escribir una canción escribiría paso por paso la lista de todo lo que debía superar con esa chica para pasar a la fase final, la fase donde por fin terminaría todo.

Ella quería un tipo bien, él le daría la mejor versión de Edward que pudiese tener.

La primer cosa en la lista era, sin lugar a dudas: dejar las chicas cuando este con ella. Lo demás salió sin esfuerzo. Beber menos por las noches y acostarse temprano para rendir en los ensayos. Regalarle un libro. Adularla. Robarle un beso. Hacerle creer que dejó de ser un cabrón para poder ser su novio. Mejorar un poco la relación con su madre para no ahuyentarla. Aplicar para el conservatorio para ayudarla a ganar su tan ansiada beca de estudios. Y entonces en el primer aniversario de novios le quitaría por fin su virginidad, y si era antes mucho mejor porque así no debía cumplir con esas estúpidas cosas que había escrito en su cuaderno. Y entonces, luego de sacarse las ganas le daría una patada en el culo y le dejaría en claro que nunca existieron sentimientos entre ambos, que todo había sido una farsa.


End file.
